Keys to Lyoko
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Your about to step into the lives of our Lyoko heros...Or die trying! It's your choice! Make it a good one!
1. Intro and Prologue

**Intro: ****  
**  
This is about YOU and your findings to Lyoko. Good Luck, because Xana seems to like you...and that's not too great...

_**DO NOT READ BY CHAPTER! REPEAT DO NOT READ BY CHAPTER!**_**_  
_**_**You're going to switch and pass some chapters by the choice you make. Read on for more details: **_  
Understand this; you make your own decisions on this. There's usually 2 choices -sometimes three- and each will bring you to a different way meeting The Lyoko Gang and Befriends (Or not) with Xana.

Thought you'll have to continue through the series, because unless you want a 50 chapter one story series it's going to travel through different books (Stories).

**Prologue: ******

Happy Day! Your just your dearly self, Taylor Forlina, which, yes, is a boy. Sorry girls...With a strange virus living in your computer, what will happen? Only you know. Choices. Choices. Choices. It's what you think. What you would do. Be careful because many will choices will end with tragedy! And we don't want that? DON'T NOD! Of course we don't! Right!   
Right?  
RIGHT?!

**If it says (Untitled) then I have not thought of a chapter title yet. Example: ******

_If you like Code lyoko go to: (Untitled) ___

_If you don't like Code Lyoko go to: Another website called (Untitled) ___

**THANK YOU! Enjoy and please R&R!**


	2. The beginning

It's in the middle of summer. July 29th if you must know the exact date. You already did everything with the 'fun' label. Ya know, you do all the fun things first and then get bored on...what? The 7th day of summer break? Though you do enjoy not having to get up early.

You're playing on the Computer. Playing a regular game, TheSims 2, your friend, Kellie got you hooked on it and got it for you for your 13th birthday. You've had the game for exactly a year and two days now. So if you did the math right your 14 years and two days old on the dot.

Suddenly, the game crashes. If you were animation that sweat drop as big as the side of your head would appear right about now, with the lines above her head and your pupils gone. You swore a little here and there. Kellie didn't tell you about that. Your computer needed a little more memory, but she wanted you to figure that out on your own. Nice friend she is, huh?

"WHAT THE HECK?!" You scream...the screen turns black and it seems some sort of...eye? Maybe appeared in red. What in the world is that? But it suddenly disappears. Instead of going back to TheSims 2, which will crash again in another 20 minutes. You type in an url that will locate where that weird eye came from.  
Besides that'll be more fun!

France? FRANCE?! Your eyes widen. IT'S FROM FRANCE! You live in Texas. In America. And going to France was your dream. WOO! FRANCE! You continue to lookup on this and it brings up a Middle school that you would go to if you moved there. The Kadic? Joy, Hey at least it's easier to spell then your school. Schimelpfenig Middle School compared to Kadic Middle School. Which one?

Snap! This is too cool! But...why did this freaky eye thing show up in a school? Was a prank? Whatever. You roll your eyes but save the website under your favorites before coming back to TheSims 2. You're excited now, but it all drained when, ONCE AGAIN, TheSims 2 bug up on you and crashes, you got an e-mail! Thinking it was either your friend Kellie or Jonson you click it. It was Kellie

_Dear YOU!__  
__  
__Hey has TheSims 2 been crashing more then normal? For me, it's been crashing every 20 minutes for me! And uhh...did you finish that book yet? Cuz I kinda need it! I gotta get it back to Sara! __  
__ HURRY UP:__  
__ Kellie___

you sigh. What a loser. But she's YOUR loser. Your best friend. You'll be losers together. And soon you replied. You give up on playing that stupid game. Piece of crap! You grab the book Kellie was talking about: CELL by Stephen King and you're on page 29, your were supposed to finish it last month but totally forgot about it.

And although you were reading...Your mind kept slipping to that evil red eye.

What did that mean? Oh well, Midnight came around and you put the book down. Page 42's good enough for now. You turn off the computer and fall asleep.

More investigation of the Red Eye will be expected for tomorrow.

Good thing it saved you from boredom.

Fun.

_IF you want to continue investigating before falling asleep go on to the next Chapter: France's Mystery.___

_IF you would like to sleep first and THEN continue with the research go to the third chapter: Eyes Fool._

Schimelpfenig Middle School - A real middle school, and probably the hardest to spell. IT'S REAL! Hard to believe but I went there, and to remember all those...interesting times at the school I thought I shouled bring it up.

CELL: By Stephen King - The best adult book in American history. And I brought up page 29 because there's an Officer Ulrich! HEHE!


	3. French Mystery

You toss and turn trying to catch any Z's during the night.

Useless. You quickly throw your light blanket on the floor and pace up and down. Three steps forward, turn, and three steps forward, turn. Thinking...

'Why in the world would that just pop out out of...nowhere? Maybe it's a prank Kellie's playing!' That was the first thing that came up to mind.

It made sense. It did.

You turn on the computer, drowsy but know sleeping was as much use as walking outside. No use at all. Nada.

You sigh. Your computer is the older kind and for three years now you've been begging your parents for an update on it. 1999 Windows goes real slow, like it's mocking you.

Finally, after what felt like ages (Which was really two, three minutes) the dang computer turned on.

You bring up the school again.

There's something about this school! It's like you've seen it before. Your eyes study the building, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

You type in your school's name, just to see what it comes with.

_'Schimelpfenig Middle School' _**_Search_**__

_Schimelpfenig is a middle school much to far to keep with much friendship with the Kadic, but none of the less, SMS and KMS are good middle school pen pals. Both Schools send pen pal letters to 7th and 8th graders. Every year the 8th graders from one school or the other, it switches each year, Will visit the other's country. This year SMS students that pay the fee will visit KMS. Thus, is such a fun learning experience. The student will learn Cultures, Languages, Laws, and many more differences in government and will share a story or power point to the school for Thanks and what they learned.___

_**Past Visitors**_**__**

_**Past Letters**_**__**

_**Home Page**_**__**

THAT'S WHY! Your History teacher showed you the same picture last year. It's your year. Lucky you! You really WERE lucky! Your teacher was talking about it. About Mr.Delmess, Delimass. You don't know, but it was the principal of the school. THAT'S RIGHT! The teachers at the Kadic are sending letters from the 8th graders there to you for pen pals.

This'll be fun!

You forgot it was Sunday, and you have to attend Summer School. Why is it that after everything fun something HAS to ruin it? You have Summer school Monday, Wednesday, And Thursday Noon-4:30pm.

Finally, at three in the morning you doze off into slumber. Your alarm clock waking you up.

_IF You want to ditch school and lookup more things about this mysterious eye and/or the Kadic go on to the next chapter: And Ditch-o Was Your Name-o___

_OR___

_IF you want to attend Summer School and just wait and see what happens, because you don't want to repeat the 7th grade (Again) skip the next chapter on go to the next: Pen pals_


	4. Eyes Fool

Your not-very-liked alarm clock wakes up at 6 in the morning.

You forgot you had Summer School Today. Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday at noon-4:30pm.

You quickly dress yourself, take a shower, and see you still have half an hour to waste, and decide it's a pretty good time to lookup this Kadic Middle School.

It looks so...similar! What is with this?

You look up your school:

_'Schimelpfenig Middle School' _**_Search_**__

_Schimelpfenig is a middle school much to far to keep with much friendship with the Kadic, but none of the less, SMS and KMS are good middle school pen pals. Both Schools send pen pal letters to 7th and 8th graders. Every year the 8th graders from one school or the other, it switches each year, Will visit the other's country. This year SMS students that pay the fee will visit KMS. Thus, is such a fun learning experience. The student will learn Cultures, Languages, Laws, and many more differences in government and will share a story or power point to the school for Thanks and what they learned.___

_**Past Visitors**_**__**

_**Past Letters**_**__**

_**Home Page**_**_  
_**  
THAT'S WHY! Your History teacher showed you the same picture last year. It's your year. Lucky you! You really WERE lucky! Your teacher was talking about it. About Mr.Delmess, Delimass. You don't know, but it was the principal of the school. THAT'S RIGHT! The teachers at the Kadic are sending letters from the 8th graders there to you for pen pals.

You smile. A friend, from France! YAY!

"TAYLOR GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Your dad yells

"Uh, Yes Father!" You quickly reply, kinda upset your an only child. You save THIS website as well as you hop down stairs

AT SMS:

"Here ya go, Your Penal letters have arrived." The teacher replied.

Why did they only do this in the summer? Not to waste 'FUN school time'? Yeah... Go figure.

The teacher, Mrs.Plyman, handed up an envelope addressed to 'PENPAL'

Kellie looked up at you. She had one as well and opened it, her smile disappeared.  
She didn't seem to like her pen pal, but it was extra credit which both of you and your other friend there, Jonson needed terribly.

You open yours.

_Dear Pen pal,__  
__ Greetings! My name is Jeremie Belpois and I would enjoy writing to you all the way from France! It's winter here, and if I'm correct, it's summer for you? How is America? I never really seemed too interested in your country, please understand. I have other things to worry about. Grades, for instance. Is that a problem for you? I would write much more but I would to bore you with details! Please write back.___

_ From your new Pen pal:__  
__ Jeremie___

Oh, great. How the CRAP do you pronounce his last name?! Bell-pose? No, too easy. You have to remember the French pronunciation. Belle-posses? I sounded weird, but, Hey! Don't most of last names sound a little weird these days?

"Alright. Everyone get one? Yes? Yes, okay! Take out a piece of paper and write back, if we send it today we'll get a response in one to one and a half weeks!" Mrs.Plyman sounded excited but any blind person could tell she was so pissed that she had to stay at school the entire summer. At least it was only half a day, on everyday but Friday.

_Dear Jeremie,__  
__ Hello to you back! I'm Taylor Forlina. I'd like to befriend you as well. A friend from France sounds like a good deal to me. Yeah, it's summer. And I'm not sure about you since you LIVE at your school, but we get a summer break. Also to answer one of your questions, yes, grades are a HUGE problem for me. Pretty much the reason I'm sitting here at school when other people are having a blast, but if we become friends (Like the teachers say we should) it may just be worth it. None taken, America is just like any other country, I think. I can't really say that, I haven't traveled out of America before.__  
__Go ahead and write until your hands fall. Cuz trust me, reading your details and writing back beats typing or even writing a 5 front and back essay about why we had to attend Summer School.__  
__ Sincerely,__  
__ Taylor___

honestly, you really couldn't care less about this Jeremie guy. And wanted to talk to your friends whom are still writing about now. You glance at the clock, and you can't seem to know if you feel amazed or relieved that three hours have passed.

"Pupils! I will let you send something from America, which means this letter is your homework-" Before the word 'Homework' was finished moans, groans, and some kid kicking the chair in front of him was heard.

"HUSH UP!" She scolded. She was strict, she wasn't a regular teacher. She was usually the dean, but she was the main teacher for Summer School, "You HAVE to send something about America or yourself, like a picture or coin to your pen Pal."

"Could we send our annoying siblings?" The class clown suggested.

Agreement and laughs filled the air.

"Don't start with me, Young'n! Do you really wish for another detention?"

And the bell rang.

You walk outside with your friends.

"Who'd you get?" you asked them.

"Who'd _you_ get?" They reply.

"Asked you first." You answer.

"I got some girl name Yumi eyeshema or whatever." Kellie replied.

"Yeah, my pen pal has a hard last name too." You answer.

"What is it?"

"Jeremie, and then Belle-posses, or something." You replied.

"HA! Mine's so easy!" Jonson cried.

"WHAT IS YOUR THEN?!" Kellie shouted. She was a punk girl, she had black hair, like you, but she had a pink streak down both side of her head, and then the streaks copied itself on the back. She always wore Black and red, or Black and Pink. She was smacking her gum she was hiding from Mrs.Plyman ever since noon.

"Odd Della Robbia."

"His name is Della?" You questioned.

"NO! He's Odd!"

"That's harsh, man." Kellie scolded.

"No, No. He's name IS Odd!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" You cried, "Yeah, French peoples names are _weeeeird!_"

"You don't know that." Mrs.Plyman snuck up on them, "Odd may be a weird name here, but Taylor, Kellie, and Jonson may be a weird name over There."

"Which is why we're over a thousand miles away from them." Jonson answered.

Mrs.Plyman rolled her eyes before leaving.

IF you wish to search for that something to give Jeremie B. (Yeah, let's call him that) skip the next two chapters to :( Hmmm...)

IF you want to hang around with your friends skip THREE chapters to: (The Eye Returns)


	5. And DitchO was your NameO

Ditching school sounded like a good idea.

You pretended to be sick and your father fell for it.

"Oh you're not going to school today Taylor!" he said.

"Oh, But Dad! I have to I have a-" And you pretend to cough.

"Listen, I'm going to work, and you're going to stay put. Mother will be home late tonight again. Work's killing us, so try to be better by this afternoon."

"Sure Daddy."

"Now you sleep and take meds if you have to. But only if you HAVE to, sleep now!

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Taylor."

You close your eyes, as if to drift into another useless slumber and hear the door close, then the garage door open, a car start, leave and the garage door closing and jump up.

"Decisions Decisions." You say to yourself. The whole day is yours. No Parents, and your an only child.

Ohh, this is gonna be a good day.

You decide to call to see if Kellie and Jonson did this.

They'd answer their cells if they did.

No answer, so they did not. They were at school.

After hours of doing almost nothing, but reading. (BORING) because you found out your dad had used that damn parental block on your plasma Television and all was left was Discovery Channel, History, Animal Planet, and The Science Channel. Even MORE boring!

You lounge in bed, and then get a call.

"Wass up Kellie?"

"You ditching lying little..." She started, "But don't worry we got your pen pal letter right here. And we're comin' to your house to party!"

"Party?"

But the phone call was dropped.

You look at the screen and scream, dropping the phone.

THAT STUPID EYE SHOWED UP AGAIN.

"That is getting too weird!"

And then to your very surprise smoke lunged out of it, and came toward you, or look like it did, but simply went through the door.

You pick up you cell phone going to tell Kellie about this weird Sci-Fi movie your living about now, but the cell phone is broken. Computer? That too.

_CRASH!___

And THAT was probably the plasma.

And to matter mattes even WORSE, you hear the garage door open again.

You rush down stairs.

It's a mess. Total mess. Hours of cleaning was needed by seconds that it took to make such damage.

"TAYYYLLOOOR!" You dad was frustrated, if HE were an animation character smoke would fly out of his ears, "Your! YOU LIED! That's it. You're grounded off EVERYTHING! And you're going to school! Get your stuff let's go, Mrs.Plyman would love to hear your excuse for being tardy!"

"But Cough cough Daddy! I didn't! I heard a loud crash and I ran downstairs!" You reply he wouldn't believe the smoke story, it was true. But who would believe that.

Who would believe _that_?

"Uh huh. Surrrre. If you're really that sick Nurse Jona will contact me, Looks like I don't have to go to work today!"

"But-"

"GET YOUR BACKPACK NOW!"

"Fine Fine!"

_BUSTED.___

_Turn around and go back and make the other decision. Maybe'll brighten things up.___

Looks like you can't continue! If you were to get a grade. You'd get an 'F'!

SHAME ON YOU! Ditching school! Maybe you would've gotten something out of it! (Hint Hint) Now off you go!

IF you want to continue and reverse your self go back to the chapter: France's Mystery. Or go all the way over. Maybe THAT will brighten your day!

IF you want to review, go ahead.


	6. Penpals

You think ditching school was too much. Besides, maybe you'd get that letter from a pen pal!

You get ready, slowly, and happily find you wasted all your time doing so and your dad drives you to school.

"Bye Taylor."

"Yeah, Bye Dad." You wave, and stare at the school you hate more life itself.

DING DING DING!

"OH CRAP!" You shoot for the door and sit down right in time...

"Here ya go Your Pen pal letters have arrived." The teacher replied.

Why did they only do this in the summer? Not to waste 'FUN school time'? Yeah... Go figure.

The teacher, Mrs.Plyman, handed up an envelope addressed to 'PENPAL'

Kellie looked up at you. She had one as well and opened it, her smile disappeared.  
She didn't seem to like her pen pal, but it was extra credit which both of you and your other friend there, Jonson needed terribly.

You open yours.

_Dear Pen pal,__  
__ Greetings! My name is Jeremie Belpois and I would enjoy writing to you all the way from France! It's winter here, and if I'm correct, it's summer for you? How is America? I never really seemed too interested in your country, please understand. I have other things to worry about. Grades, for instance. Is that a problem for you? I would write much more but I would to bore you with details! Please write back.___

_ From your new Pen pal:__  
__ Jeremie___

Oh, great. How the CRAP do you pronounce his last name?! Bell-pose? No, too easy. You have to remember the French pronunciation. Belle-posses? I sounded weird, but, Hey! Don't most of last names sound a little weird these days?

"Alright. Everyone get one? Yes? Yes, okay! Take out a piece of paper and write back, if we send it today we'll get a response in one to one and a half weeks!" Mrs.Plyman sounded excited but any blind person could tell she was so pissed that she had to stay at school the entire summer. At least it was only half a day, on everyday but Friday.

_Dear Jeremie,__  
__ Hello to you back! I'm Taylor Forlina. I'd like to befriend you as well. A friend from France sounds like a good deal to me. Yeah, it's summer. And I'm not sure about you since you LIVE at your school, but we get a summer break. Also to answer one of your questions, yes, grades are a HUGE problem for me. Pretty much the reason I'm sitting here at school when other people are having a blast, but if we become friends (Like the teachers say we should) it may just be worth it. None taken, America is just like any other country, I think. I can't really say that, I haven't traveled out of America before.__  
__Go ahead and write until your hands fall. Cuz trust me, reading your details and writing back beats typing or even writing a 5 front and back essay about why we had to attend Summer School.__  
__ Sincerely,__  
__ Taylor___

honestly, you really couldn't care less about this Jeremie guy. And wanted to talk to your friends whom are still writing about now. You glance at the clock, and you can't seem to know if you feel amazed or relieved that three hours have passed.

"Pupils! I will let you send something from America, which means this letter is your homework-" Before the word 'Homework' was finished moans, groans, and some kid kicking the chair in front of him was heard.

"HUSH UP!" She scolded. She was strict, she wasn't a regular teacher. She was usually the dean, but she was the main teacher for Summer School, "You HAVE to send something about America or yourself, like a picture or coin to your pen Pal."

"Could we send our annoying siblings?" The class clown suggested.

Agreement and laughs filled the air.

"Don't start with me, Young'n! Do you really wish for another detention?"

And the bell rang.

You walk outside with your friends.

"Who'd you get?" you asked them.

"Who'd _you_ get?" They reply.

"Asked you first." You answer.

"I got some girl name Yumi eyeshema or whatever." Kellie replied.

"Yeah, my penpal has a hard last name too." You answer.

"What is it?"

"Jeremie, and then Belle-posses, or something." You replied.

"HA! Mine's so easy!" Jonson cried.

"WHAT IS YOUR THEN?!" Kellie shouted. She was a punk girl, she had black hair, like you, but she had a pink streak down both side of her head, and then the streaks copied itself on the back. She always wore Black and red, or Black and Pink. She was smacking her gum she was hiding from Mrs.Plyman ever since noon.

"Odd Della Robbia."

"His name is Della?" You questioned.

"NO! He's Odd!"

"That's harsh, man." Kellie scolded.

"No, No. He's name IS Odd!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" You cried, "Yeah, French peoples names are _weeeeird!_"

"You don't know that." Mrs.Plyman snuck up on them, "Odd may be a weird name here, but Taylor, Kellie, and Jonson may be a weird name over There."

"Which is why we're over a thousand miles away from them." Jonson answered.

Mrs.Plyman rolled her eyes before leaving.

"I'm thinking she's starting to stalk us guys." Kellie replied looking at the dean's path.

"She just may.."

"Hey, Kellie," You start, "About TheSims 2-"

"Yeah, Kellie! It's been crashing like crazy lately! Would YOU have something to do with it?"

"Me? Of course not!" Kellie replied, "If I knew how to do that, do you think I'd be here right now with a failure of an 8th grader and well, YOU Jonson?"

"The weirdest thing popped up afterwards for me." You bring up, "It was some sort of eye."

"Two circles with a dot in the middle? Three lines facing down and one on the top?" Jonson described.

"YEAH!"

"Same here."

"Me too!" Kellie replied, "That's why I e-mailed ya'll last night."

"Well, I, for one, researched about it...it came up to the Kadic."

"The Kadic?"

"Our school's friend? In France? PENPALS!"

"Oh right...right. Why?"

"OH YEAH Kellie! I sure know why and I'm going to write a book about it."

"Not with that failing grade in English you won't." She replied.

"Anyway. I might investigate later..."

"Sure. Detective Brown." Jonson teased, "I don't care."

"Gonna find something for your pen pal?"

"I guess."

"Yeah..fun."

"Mrs.Plyman sucks." You state, you had her for two years now.

"She does. She really really does. Your house, Taylor?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Awesome."

_IF you want to look for information about this strange eye gone on to the library located on chapter: (Researching)___

_OR___

_If you want to look for that item for Jeremie B. (Yeah, let's call him that) go to your house with your friends located in chapter: (Hmmm..)_


	7. The Eye Returns

"Well guys, I'm going home. There's no need to stay here." Kellie replied, having a hand on your shoulder. Rumors had spread that she liked you, but she never acted that way.

She didn't seem affected when you confronted her, she told you rumors are rumors, meaning someone made it up, but moments like this kinda made you think about it.

"Yeah, let's go to your house Taylor!" Jonson agreed breaking your thoughts.

You stop a minute to hesitate, just for the tension.

"Alright. Sure." You know your dad isn't home and your mom stays really late at work.

"YES!"

It seems everyone likes your house.

AND AT YOUR HOUSE:

"God, your place rocks Taylor!"

Yup, everyone loves your house.

"Thanks." You finally answer.

Kellie asked if she could get on the computer and try to fix it for you, oh, like you'd ever say no.

For more about your friends. Kellie a punk computer whiz. It's...amazing. At school she's dumb when it comes to computers, but its acting. Her 'image' would shatter if she helped with it, but at her friend's house or her own she loves messing with the HTML codes.

Jonson is enjoying your plasma watching...some sort of anime cartoon. He's a blondie, but is really brunette. To make sense, He's a pretty dumb brunette. He doesn't act when it comes to computers, and he's the same age as you, he didn't fail any grade just his parents sent him to school a year after he was suppose to.

Kellie was 14, meaning her school timing and grades are...hanging on. You can't say good, She's in Summer School with you, but the reason is because she failed the SAT on purpose so you and Jonson wouldn't be so 'alone' in that crammed classroom with over 35 students. One class room, 36 people, 24 desks...not pretty.

"WHATTHEFUDGE?!" You hear her scream, and run over, almost bumping into Jonson who is also coming toward her.

"What's going on?"

"That stupid eye thing scared me!" She replied. And THAT means something, she doesn't get scared easily.

The thing was still on there, why is it stalking you and your friends.

And before your very eyes smoke seems to come from the screen. You and your two best friends back up, already seeing the faces of your parents when you tell them this story.

The smoke's stays there as if studying you, and your more frightened than anything.

What should you do NOW?!

_SHOULD you run out of the house and inform anyone about this? Go to chapter: (Believe me!)___

_OR___

_SHOULD you stay, maybe it will go away on its own! Go to chapter: (Stay & See)_


	8. Hmmm

You decide getting That Jeremie kid that item would waste a good...thirty seconds or so.

And talk to your friends about it.

"Taylor!" Kellie whined, "Since when do you care about it?"

"Kellie...he's been wanting to go to France for forever and a day or two." Jonson answered for you.

"Besides, it'll take only a minute or two..." You stress and finally she nods.

YOUR HOME:

"I just _love_ this place!" She says with a smile, "And your parents aren't home! Lucky Lucky you."

"Yeah, yeah." Jonson walked ahead, "What are you planning on doing with 'em Kellie? Make out or somethin'?"

"Don't you dare start with that dumb rumor, Jonson." You state.

"We get enough of that, and you know pretty damn well I like Taylor as much as you, which is slim at the moment."

"Well, THANKS!" You cry, and you go up to your room. "American Style. American style...what would that be?"

"Whoa, Whoa! WHOA! TAYLOR!! GET OVER HERE!"

You think it's just a prank to get you down there and at first ignore it.

"TAYLORRR!" 

"Fine! Fine!"

You walk slowly downstairs.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Yeah!" Kellie answered, "Is it just me, or is that stupid eye stalkin' us?"

"It is!" Jonson replied, "But why?!"

The eye had a pulse on your Television. 

"Tay-Taylor! If this is a joke. It isn't funny!" The girl yelled at you.

"I'm not doing ANYTHING!" You scream back. Not because your angry, but because...your afraid. What does that stand for?

Suddenly, the picture changed, it wasn't black anymore. It showed...what a warehouse...looks like...containing a huge computer.

"That's weird." Jonson replied.

"It is."

It then showed a seated young man. Blonde, big glasses and a blue turtle-neck sweater.

"Ready guys?" The boy asked.

"What is going on?" Kellie asked.

"I'm taking a guess, but I'm gonna say we ain't lookin' at a place in America, here." You say.

"That's a good guess."

When the boy looks back at the screen, which looks at you, he jumps a bit.

"What in the world?" He must see you, the way you see him, and if you can hear him maybe he can hear you.

"Can you hear us?" You ask.

"Of course he can't hear you!" Kellie said, "It's through a-"

"I hear you." The boy replied.

"Alright, never mind." Kellie gawked in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "I cannot close your window..."

"What are _you _doing?" Jonson asked.

"I'm- Uh... It doesn't matter. Look, Who ever you people are...you need to get lost."

"We didn't do anything!" You almost shout, "This stupid eye thing showed and now YOUR there!"

"...Eye...Thing?" He repeated.

"So you've heard of it?"

"Uh...yeah. Let's call it that."

"Where ARE you?"

"That doesn't matter either."

"WHAT DOES MATTER?!"

"Wait a minute." He answered.

You hear something opening on his side. Like a door. A big door. Maybe a garage.

"Jeremie? What are you doing?!" A feminine voice asks.

"Hang on. Yumi, we have friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just a second!"

"Wait.." You say.

"What was that?" The girl asked.

"Our new friends, Yumi. Take a look."

"Wait a second! Your Jeremie...B, right?"

"How would you know?"

"He's on to something." Kellie stated, "and Your Yumi I, right?"

"Yeahh." The two on the other side looked stunned.

"Do you have a friend named Odd?" Jonson asked

"Well...yes." They answer at the same time after sharing a look.

"Odd..Della Robbia?" You add.

"Yeah. Who ARE you?" Yumi asked.

"We're your pen pals!" Kellie jumped up, "This really couldn't get too much more weird."

"You don't know the half of it." Jeremie started.

"Well, I'm Taylor Forlina." You introduce.

"Kellie Norman."

"And Jonson Kelvin."

"And...You're our pen pals? In...America?" Yumi asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Okay..."

"They said they saw Xana's eye. Yumi."

"They did?"

"What the crap is a Xana?!" Kellie asked.

"They don't seem to know..." Yumi replied.

"They don't know Xana. But they saw his eye."

"EXPLAIN!"

"Xana...he's uhh...alright. So...where'd you see this eye?"

"Last night, on the computer and now today on the Television."

"Yumi? Jeremie?! Hello! What's going on?!" Another voice entered.

"Odd! Come here for a second." Jeremie waved.

"Why?"

"Meet some friends."

"What are you talking ab- What the crud?"

"Odd?"

"How do they know us?"

"Their our pen pals from America."

"America? That's what...on the other side of the globe?"

"...yes...Odd."

You chuckle a bit. This was interesting.

"Wait. So you go...to that...really...really heard to prononce Middle School?" Odd asked.

"Schimelpfenig?" Kellie asked.

"I guess."

"Yeah, we got your letters today..."

"But...isn't summer for you?" Yumi asked.

"Don't rub it in." Jonson sighed.

"Oh...sorry."

"It's cool."

"Alright, Well..." Jeremie started "We'd love to talk to you, but we have to...get back to...school. So...Good bye."

"See ya."

Kellie turned off the television and all went well.

"That was fun." You say.

"30 fun and 70 weird." Jonson added.

"Agreed."

Now what?

_IF you want to check out what the Lyoko Clan is thinking go to: (Untitled) ___

_IF you want to continue on YOUR part go to :( A Family's Hearts Can't Be Glued Together.)_


	9. Researching

The library sounded like a pretty good idea.

And after pleading with your friends to come with you, they finally do.

As you walk up you find out it was a complete waste of time

_Library: CLOSED __  
__ For plumbing issues.__  
__ Thank you!_

"Who cares...really?" Jonson shrugged, "We have better things to do."

"Like what?" You ask.

"Go to your house and throw a party?" Kellie asked.

You're usually against that. Because your dad can come home at any moment of time, as long as he works 6 hours a day.

"How about...a party of three?" You ask.

"You're no fun, but okay."

"Let's go."

"Have a blast." You tell them.

Kellie's working with the radio trying to find a good station.

Jonson's flipping through the channels on your plasma.

You go into the kitchen

"Whoa, Whoa! WHOA! TAYLOR!! GET OVER HERE!"

You think it's just a prank to get you down there and at first ignore it.

"TAYLORRR!" 

"Fine! Fine!"

You walk slowly downstairs.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Yeah!" Kellie answered, "Is it just me, or is that stupid eye stalkin' us?"

"It is!" Jonson replied, "But why?!"

The eye had a pulse on your Television. 

"Tay-Taylor! If this is a joke. It isn't funny!" The girl yelled at you.

"I'm not doing ANYTHING!" You scream back. Not because your angry, but because...your afraid. What does that stand for?

Suddenly, the picture changed, it wasn't black anymore. It showed...what looks like...a warehouse...containing a huge computer.

"That's weird." Jonson replied.

"It is."

It then showed a seated young man. Blonde, big glasses and a blue turtle-neck sweater.

"Ready guys?" The boy asked.

"What is going on?" Kellie asked.

"I'm taking a guess, but I'm gonna say we ain't lookin' at a place in America, here." You say.

"That's a good guess."

When the boy looks back at the screen, which looks at you, he jumps a bit.

"What in the world?" He must see you, the way you see him, and if you can hear him maybe he can hear you.

"Can you hear us?" You ask.

"Of course he can't hear you!" Kellie said, "It's through a-"

"I hear you." The boy replied.

"Alright, never mind." Kellie gawked in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked, "I cannot close your window..."

"What are _you _doing?" Jonson asked.

"I'm- Uh... It doesn't matter. Look, who ever you people is...you need to get lost."

"We didn't do anything!" You almost shout, "This stupid eye thing showed and now YOUR there!"

"..Eye...Thing?"He repeated.

"So you've heard of it?"

"Uh...yeah. Let's call it that."

"Where ARE you?"

"That doesn't matter either."

"WHAT DOES MATTER?!"

"Wait a minute." He answered.

You hear something opening on his side. Like a door. A big door. Maybe a garage.

"Jeremie? What are you doing?!" A feminine voice asks.

"Hang on. Yumi, we have friends."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just a second!"

"Wait..." You say.

"What was that?" The girl asked.

"Our new friends, Yumi. Take a look."

"Wait a second! Your Jeremie...B, right?"

"How would you know?"

"He's on to something." Kellie stated, "and Your Yumi I, right?"

"Yeahh." The two on the other side looked stunned.

"Do you have a friend named Odd?" Jonson asked

"Well...yes." They answer at the same time after sharing a look.

"Odd...Della Robbia?" You add.

"Yeah. Who ARE you?" Yumi asked.

"We're your pen pals!" Kellie jumped up, "This really couldn't get too more weird."

"You don't know the half of it." Jeremie started.

"Well, I'm Taylor Forlina." You introduce.

"Kellie Norman."

"And Jonson Kelvin."

"And...You're our pen pals? In...America?" Yumi asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Okay..."

"They said they saw Xana's eye. Yumi."

"They did?"

"What the fuck is a Xana?!" Kellie asked.

"They don't seem to know.." Yumi replied.

"They don't know Xana. But they saw his eye."

"EXPLAIN!"

"Xana...he's uhh...alright. So...where'd you see this eye?"

"Last night, on the computer and now today on the Television."

"Yumi? Jeremie?! Hello! What's going on?!" Another voice entered.

"Odd! Come here for a second." Jeremie waved.

"Why?"

"Meet some friends."

"What are you talking ab- What the crud?"

"Odd?"

"How do they know us?"

"Their our pen pals from America."

"America? That's what..On the other side of the globe?"

"...yes...Odd."

You chuckle a bit. This was interesting.

"Wait...so you go...to that...really..really heard to pronounce Middle School?" Odd asked.

"Schimelpfenig?" Kellie asked.

"I guess."

"Yeah, we got your letters today.."

"But..isn't summer for you?" Yumi asked.

"Don't rub it in." Jonson sighed.

"Oh..sorry."

"It's cool."

"Alright, Well..." Jeremie started "We'd love to talk to you, but we have to...get back to...school. So...Good bye."

"See ya."

Kellie turned off the television and all went well.

"That was fun." You say.

"30 fun and 70 weird." Jonson added.

"Agreed."

Now what?

_IF You want to check out what the Lyoko Clan is thinking go to: (Untitled)___

_IF you want to continue on YOUR part go to:(A Family's Hearts can't be glued together)_


	10. Believe me!

Run away?

OH YEAH!

What the heck is that thing doing?!

But before you could tell anyone about this...it disappeared on its own.

"Oh my god." Kellie wailed, "That isn't right!"

"Neither is that!" Jonson pointed to a bright white light coming toward all three of you.

And all of a sudden you're back at school.

"What? NO!" Kellie screamed.

"Kellie! Are you done?!" Mrs.Plyman shouted, scaring EVERYONE.

"Uh, no ma'am."

RING RING RING.

"That's too weird." Jonson says coming up to you.

"What do YOU think happened?"

"I don't know!" You shrug.

"It's like...we went back into the past.." Jonson says.

"Please Jonson." Kellie rolled her eyes, "That's the dumbest idea...but it does make sense."

"Man! Whatever is going on, I could've used it a couple times!" You whine.

"Maybe, for your grades, huh Taylor?"

"Shut up, Kellie."

She chuckled, "Sorry, love to tease you."

"Don't you mean you love hi-" Jonson started.

"SHUT UP JONSON!" Both you and Kellie scream at him.

He started laughing.

"I love that."

"We don't. So quit it." You reply, "With that stupid rumor goin' around..."

"HANG ON!" Mrs.Plyman yelled at you.

"Oh, if it isn't the wicked witch of the west." Kellie sighed, as you three turn around.

"Here you go. A letter to your parents to see if you can come to France with us." Mrs.Plyman smiled, we. She's SMILING!

"Of course."

"Alright, good bye." Mrs.Plyman stopped smiling, and walked away.

"Did she smile at us?" Jonson asked.

"I think so..." Kellie replied, "Whoa, three hundred dollars..."

"For what?"

"The plane ticket, No duh."

"Oh, geez..."

"We're going in a couple of...days?!" Jonson asked, "Exactly a week."

"Yeah! I know I can't go..." Kellie sighed.

"Why?" You ask.

"My parents would never give me that much...even to save my life." She said.

"Bummer. Well, we'll tell you ALL about it!" Jonson says.

"Jonson! What if...what if we pitched in? One hundred dollars each?" You ask.

"Why would you do that?" She looked at you.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Jonson replied.

You're trapped.

"Uh, because...one of my best friends is going to melt in summer school! I can't let that happen!"

Her smile weakened but it was still there.

"But that's four hundred, Four hundred, One hundred." She replied, "That doesn't seem...Wait a second! JONSON! You still owe my a hundred dollars!"

Jonson smiled a huge smile, with a hand behind his head.

"I forgot."

"Whatever, but you don't have too."

"Oh, my friend. Yes I do."

And you and your friends part ways.

You come home to see your dad there.

'Perfect, I can ask him now.' you say to yourself.

"Hey There, Taylor! How'd school go!"

"Hi Dad! As good as school can get."

"What happened?" He put his newspaper down.

"Daddy? My only daddy? And I'm very happy about it!"

"What do you want?"

You gasp.

"What makes you think I want something? I'm so offended! But..if you must know, Dad? Could I have...oh I don't know...four hundred dollars?"

"F-f-four hundred dollars?!" he repeated, "WHY?!"

"For that trip to France."

"Money don't grow on trees, Tay!"

"Well...Money's made from paper and paper's from trees...PLEASE?!"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty...pretty pretty pretty please?" You hate begging but you want to go, and you want Kellie to go to.

"No!!"

"Please, Daddy?! Mom would!"

"Mom's not here is she?! So I guess that means...I should give it to you."

"YES!"

As he gives you the money you call your two other friend's...three way rocks!

"I can't believe it worked!" Jonson cried, "It worked! Four hundred dollars on the payroll!"

"How about you, Taylor?"

"It worked...after a while of begging and bringing mom up...Works every time."

Only one thing to do now:

LET'S GO TO FRANCE!

Chapter: (Untitled)


	11. Stay & See

Alright. Stay here, it may...leave. Besides, if you went outside screaming "IT'S GOING TO KILL US!" and people look it see it's just..smoke, their going to laugh and your going to be the new Amerian Idiot.

"Why exactly are we just like staring at it?" Jonson asked.

"I don't know." You take a step closer, to poke it.

Your finger goes right through, like a ghost. You quickly take it out. Your finger made a hole in the ghost like smokey thing but slowly it..like..healed itself.

"That's creepy." Kellie answered. She's one of those girls that like scary movies, and if she admits that something is 'werid' 'creepy' or 'down right scary' it HAS to be true!

"Uck..It felt weird too!" You add, "Like air. Only..with dirt or dust in it."

"Ew." Jonson stated.

"Yeah..Ew." You can't look at anything else anymore. It's..flying smoke! But it doesn't go everywhere like smoke does, it staied in one spot. Like..it's staring at you back.

The door opens. The back door.

"Hey there Taylor I got off work early and- What the hell is that?" Your dad asks.

"DAD! Umm..good question. We...uhh, don't really know what it is." You answer.

"Kay.."

The smokey thing moved away from you and your friends and looked at your dad, circling him.

"Taylor, Kellie, Jonson, Stop this now!"

"It's not us! We sware!" Kellie answered, "XANA!"

"Who now?" Your dad asks.

"Xana! Guys! GUYS! Remember?! Xana! It's Xana! XANA!!"

"AHA! We know WHO it is, and not really WHAT it is, but..eh." Jonson clapped his hands together remembering the name.

"What's Xana?"

"That thing dad!"

Xana went into your plasma Television. Your TV looked like it..absorbed him! It! Whatever..

**Found me out, Lucky little Americans. Yes, but the only scamps that can stop me are in a different country...Good luck.**

He then, came OUT of the TV and into your father.

"DAD!" You cry running up to him.

"Hmmhmmhmm." Your dad laughs without moving his lips.

"Oh snap. I think Xana just possessed him." Kellie stated.

"Oh..brother!!" Jonson cried.

You await the pain you knew was coming, and sure enough it did.

Your eyes close. You've been..fried.

And FIRED!

_Opps! Looks like you can't continue! Sorry! If you'd get a grade on this you'd get an 'F'!_

So sorry! would you like to try again? Go back to: The Eye Returns, or all the way over to help yourself there!!

**A/n: I JUST REALIZED THIS CHAP. WAS MESSED UP.**

I fixxxxxed it! SO! THANKS SO MUCH FOR TELLING ME DEAR REVIWERS. -mumbles and walks away-

Just read and enjoy, I suppose.


	12. A Family's Heart Can't Be Glued Together

**(A Family's Hearts, Can't be glued together.   
**  
In two weeks, you were jumping up and down with joy.

The next day, Monday, you were going to France with friends, and no parents. There was four chaperones, because not a lot of students were going.

You see, Mrs. Plyman played a trick on you, saying it was three hundred dollars. And it was partly true. That was for the Kadic, because Schimelpfenig and the Kadic were such good "friends". The actual price amount was around three thousand dollars, which you luckily got paid for (Just no Christmas Presents or Birthday for this year) Kellie's parents wanted her gone, or so she says, and they paid her, Jonson, eh, he was pretty much rich, so like it really mattered.

"Are you ready for your trip tomorrow, Taylor?" Your mom asked. She didn't have to work that one day. It was rare to see her now, with her new job, and her new MEAN boss keeping here there twenty-five hours a day. **(I feel that way with School.)**

"Sure thing! I can't wait!" You said, changing the channels on the TV.

What's a better way to cure hyper-ness than watching OTHER people be hyper, and do stupid stuff? HA! The classics, young ones, Nothing can beat the classics.

One thing picked your bones though, That XANA business. That was strange, a little too strange.

Something tells you, you're going to have an…interesting time in France.

"We're going to miss you."

Of course, I mean, parents DON'T throw parties when their children are gone?

"I'll miss you too." You answer, laughing like a lunatic inside. Are you KIDDING?! You're thinking about NEVER COMING BACK!!

You were sent to bed early that night, for the adventure for tomorrow.

You quickly took out your laptop, and signed on to AOL instant messaging.

**TayTay: **_Kellie, I wish you didn't change my name.__**  
**_**RedrosesXblckhearts: **_Aww, But it so fits u Tay Tay!!_  
**TayTay:** _I'm killing you in your sleep._  
**RedrosesXblckhearts: ** _Ahh, you know I'm a light sleeper._  
**TayTay: **_UH, no. HOW would I know that?_  
**RedrosesXblckhearts**___From your report in Spanish class! IT PUT ME TO SLEEP! _  
**TayTay:** _Hey, thanks. Your's was just so amazing I can't even fathom the amazing-ness. Although it had this one problem- It sucked like crap.  
_**RedrosesXblckhearts: **_I know! ANYWAY, Are you totally pepped up about France or_ _WHAT?!_  
**TayTay:** _Oh my god! Am I ever! NO PARENTS! WOO!  
_**RedrosesXblckhearts:** _WOO! And party over in another country. At least we know three people there._  
**TayTay: **_Yeah, there the ENTIRE population, you know.  
_**RedrosesXblckhearts:** _I could go without your annoying sarcasm, much thanks._  
**TayTay:** _You know I still love you._

Oh no, you did NOT just say that! Hopefully, Kellie's cool enough to play along.

**RedrosesXblckhearts: **_HA! Just as much as you love corpses. Ugly, ugly, corpses…Like, Your MOM for instance!_  
**TayTay: **_You know, My mom's still alive, right?_  
**RedrosesXblckhearts: **_ARE YOU SERIOUS!?_  
**TayTay:** _Uh, yeah. You didn't know that?  
_**RedrosesXblckhearts: **_I haven't seen her in ages.  
_**RedrosesXblckhearts: **_Hey, I'll get on early tomorrow morning. Can you believe it's eleven already? Nite Nite.  
_**TayTay:** _Fare-the-well.  
_**RedrosesXblckhearts: **_Peace. ily.  
_**TayTay:**_ily 2._

Eh, at least she's cool and won't go on and on and ON about 'ily' because- she knows you don't actually LOVE her, you just love her as a best friend, and she's cool with it.

Hey, she never said she never liked you, and she never said she did like you.

Maybe, just maybe, I should take the word 'Never' off my vocabulary. For that is a really strong word, isn't it?

Like, for example:

You'll NEVER make it through France. You'll NEVER be the same way again. You'll NEVER want to come home. You'll NEVER go to Kellie's wedding because you were pissed out that Jonson got to her first.

**WAIT!** I'm about to yak the entire story to you, aren't I? Well then, I shall stop there. 

OH, but don't worry.

Only one of those doesn't happen.

**XxX  
**  
You awake by alarm. NO SCHOOL, but you woke up about the same. Only fifteen minutes after- 7:15 that morning.  
You do your ordinary morning routine, as in order.

Take a shower, brush your teeth, tumble over the stupid cat (That you got three days ago), search for the right shoes, get breakfast, hear your parent's complaining on marriage issues.

Wait, a second. WHERE'S THE COMPLANING?! You look at mother to father, mother to father.

"Good morning." You finally say.

"Morning." Father says.

"Good to see you awake." Mother states, "At least SOMEONE can keep track of time."

Your dad sighs,

"Claire, I didn't know about it, I'm sorry. No one told me."

"It's a family holiday, Howard! You shouldn't need to be reminded!"

"Well, I'm sorry that this family is falling apart!"

"I'm sorry that you can't seem to remember anything else but your damn work!"

"Me?! I've been raising our son ALONE because of YOU and your so called job! Taylor here could very well be a grown man for all we know, and YOU wouldn't even get the memo!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE YAKKING ON AND ON ABOUT THE PAY YOU GOT AND FORCED **ME** INTO GETTING A JOB!"

You continue eating. This was more like it, here's the complaining.

"Sure, I wanted to get a job, but not one that you work around the clock! How can you live and not know your own SON anymore!"

"I'm sorry that I can't do everything, Howard! And I know my son VERY well, Thank you!"

"Really? What's his favorite class."

"Science."

You gag. You HATE Science.

"Wrong." Your dad speaks up, "It's Spanish, isn't it, Tay?"

You nod.

"I hate science." You tell your mom.

"Since when?"

"Ever, don't you remember?"

"Of course she doesn't remember. I was the one that had to go to your teacher this year because of your failing average in regular science." Your dad responded, looking at 'Claire.'

"He knows I love him, and he loves me back."

"Sure, because you're FAMILY! Family can be loved, even if the rest of the world hated them, and would kill for them to be dead!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Make time for your family! You have two sons! One, getting married next month, and This'n here! You're missing out! Did you know that Taylor made NJHS for next year?"

"Is this true?" Your mom asked.

You sallow hard, and nod.

"I made National Junior Honor Society for high school." You mutter.

"Gee-whiz."

"That's right Claire, and when you want to join this family again, you contact me." Your dad got up and headed toward the front door.

"Oh NO!" Your mom shouted, "I still have a word for you! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Visiting my ex-wife!"

"WHY?!"

"At least SHE would appreciate to see Taylor's pictures."

You knew your mom didn't like being reminded about Ginger, Dad's first wife.

She used him for money, and whatever else a man can give a women, but I'd rather not go into details.

You mom sat in front of you, you look at the clock.

Damn, you knew you should've slept another forty-five minutes to an hour, this was going to be about an hour and a half of mother/son talk before Jonson's dad was picking you up.

"Am I a bad mother?" She asked you sincerely.

"Of course not. I've seen worse. I understand, You're stuck. You don't know what to do for this family anymore. Dad keeps going on his word, acting like a hypocrite." You state, swirling your cereal.

"Thank lord you understand." Your mom looked up to the ceiling, "Only if Howard did."

"One thing though."

"Yes?"

"Didn't Ginger die of lung cancer last year?"

"Why, of course not." Your mom replied, but got wide eyed, "Oh my word! Taylor! You're absolutely right!"

"And…he's used 'I'm seeing Ginger' excuse for…what? Two months now."

Your mother chewed her finger nails, something she doesn't usually do.

"Then where could he have gotten to? What if he's cheating on me, Taylor! I haven't been here, at home, much anymore, and you have summer school. AHHH! He's right! This family is falling apart!!!"

"Mom! MOM!" You scream, trying to keep the slight happiness line…well, happy, " No, he isn't. He just wants to get away, but he probably feels held down, because he doesn't have any time to hang around with "The boys" because he has to take care of me 24/7, which he DOESN'T! I'm fourteen! I can take care of myself!"

"Thanks Taylor." Your mom grabbed the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"First, Delila, Second, Your father, and Third, my boss."

"Why, Why and Why?"

"Delila, because she's Ginger's only living daughter, and she's really sweet, I'm going to ask her about Howard. Your father, because I need to know where he is. And My boss, to tell that stuck of son-of-a…gun, that he's all messed up in the wrong places, and quit."

"Way to go mom!" You shout as the doorbell rang, you spring to the door, seeing Jonson there and Kellie waving in the car, "Jonson's here Mom! I'll call you later!"

"Bye Taylor! Have fun!"

"HI MRS. FLORINA!" Jonson shouted to your mom, and waved.

Your mom used to know Jonson, but since he "grew" she couldn't make heads or tails of the boy and waved.

"Hi there. Keep an eye on my son, will you?"

"Sure thing! Trust me, if he gets any girls, I'll contact you."

"Good, and listen here Taylor."

You sigh and turn around, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

You smiled and state, "I love you too."

"Bye Mrs. Forlina."

"Bye children! Be safe!"

"Hey there Taylor!" Jonson's dad waved, Kellie in the back.

"I always pictured Kellie in the back of a car like this." You say, "Only on the side it would state: NEW YORK POLICE."

Mr. Kelvin laughed and Kellie sighed.

You squished next to her as you put the stuff in the back, Jonson sat next to you, since the passenger seat was full of garbage.

"And if I went to jail, you're going down with me. My partner in crime." She laughed, and high-fived you.

"Sure, If Mr. Kelvin would drive our get-away car."

"Um, I'll pass, thanks."

"HA!" You three laugh.

What a nice time you will have.

"Hey, Taylor."

"Yes, Mr. Kelvin?"

"I told you, I'm your step-father. What's my name?"

"Rob." You state after a chuckle.

"Alright, Now, What's going on at your house? Us? Just getting ready to paint Jonson's sister's room."

"You have a sister?" Kellie asked, "Dude! SINCE WHEN?!"

"Since next week." Jonson declared firmly, "My momma's pregnant."

"Oh.." You reply.

"So, what about you, Tay?" Mr. Kelvin asked again.

"Eh, Same old Same old."

The thing about this is-

The **exact **same thing happened last night.

_If you want to go straight to the air-port go to: (Untitled)_

If you want to stop at a few places first, go to: (Untitlied) 


End file.
